Scoobies Go Wild!
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: 3rd in my Buffy-fied Rugrats series. When the Scoobies and their families become shipwrecked on a tropical island, they must venture into the 'drainforest' to seek help from Angel, the world famous demon expert, and the crew of his popular TV show.
1. A Backyard Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

AN: Here it is, the first chapter of 'Scoobies Go Wild!'. I just got my copy of the movie back from a friend who'd borrowed it, so this seemed as good a time as any to start :)

* * *

><p>Buffy Summers, dressed as her idol Angel, the World-Renowned Demon Expert, and her trusty film crew which consisted of her friends Willow, Tara Faith, Xander, Anya, and her baby sister Dawn, all dressed in demon-hunting outfits, were exploring the rainforest, hoping to come across a very special animal. Buffy smiled as she turned to the camera held by Faith, the girl who had become one of her very best friends since her Mother had married the Father of Buffy's other best friend, Willow, a few months before.<p>

"Come along faithful viewers on our journey through the drainforest" she said, her voice slightly altered by the plastic fangs she had in her mouth, "As we search for that red and unusable creature, the three-toed sloth." Buffy pushed aside the long grass in front of her to reveal the very beast she had been searching for. "What a booty! Let's go in for a closer look, shall we?"

"Closer?" yelped Willow and Tara, the Directors, in unison.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Willow.

"Cut, c-cut!" Tara cried into her megaphone.

"Aww, don't worry guys" said Buffy, trying to reassure them. "I'm Angel the Vampire, Demon eggspert.." At that moment, a Fyarl demon leapt out of another nearby bush, snarling. "And as an an eggspert" Buffy continnued nervously, "I say.. Everybody, back to the truck!" The Scoobies turned and ran towards the jeep parked a short distance away, with Tara ditching her megaphone to scoop up baby Dawn as they went. Willow, in a panic, zoomed off almost as soon as she had jumped into the driver's seat. Thankfully, everybody was safely in. Well, everybody except Buffy, who was now running along behind the jeep, the Fyarl in hot pursuit. Faith handed the camera to Anya and reached out to make a grab for Buffy's hand, but missed.

"Say something, Angel!" said Anya, pointing the camera at her endangered friend.

"Uh, I can hear the Fyarly's running feets.." Buffy glanced over her shoulder, gulping. "And sees his sharp teeth.." Faith made another grab for Buffy's hand, and this time suceeded, but just as she attempted to pull her friend to safety, the Fyarl caught Buffy's pants in it's jaws and pulled them down, exposing her bare butt. "Now I feel a cool breeze!" Buffy yelled as Xander grabbed her other hand, helping Faith haul her into the back of the Jeep. She barely had time to pull up her pants before the vehicle hit a bump in the track and flew up into the air, making the Scoobies scream, then crashed with a squelch into what seemed like a large puddle of mud. While they had lost the Fyarl, the Jeep's engine cut out.

"Well, at least it can't gets any worser" Willow sighed.

"Uh, Willow?"said Faith, eyes widening in terror as she tapped her stepsister's shoulder.

"I th-think it just got w-worser" Tara stuttered.

"How?" Willow frowned.

"Werewoof!" Xander screamed, pointing as the beast approached. Willow and Tara scrambled into the backseat.

"What do we do now Buffy?" cried Willow, grabbing her friends collar, before Tara nudged her. "Oh, I mean, Angel."

"Not to worry, guys" Buffy grinned. She pulled a chew toy out of her pocket and threw it into the distance, the Werewolf chasing it like a playful puppy. "Alright, now let's go before it comes back!"

"We can't!" cried Faith, who had taken Willow's place in the driver's seat. "Our car's broked!"

"But that was my onliest chew toy!" said Buffy, worried, as she glanced in the direction the werewolf had ran.

"Well, feed it Anya!" Willow yelled.

"Hey, I heard that!" cried Anya, glaring at Willow.

"Angel, we gots to get out of here!" Faith cried. Buffy nodded, climbing out of the Jeep, and the others followed her lead. The Scoobies waded through the thick mud, but as they seemed to slip deeper and deeper into it, things were difficult.

"Angel," said Tara nervously, "W-Why are we s-sinking?"

"Quitsand!" cried Buffy, snapping her fingers. "I shoulda knowed!" She looked around, and, spotting a vine dangling into the puddle from a nearby tree, grabbed the end of it. "Everybody, hang onto me!" she yelled. Faith grabbed Buffy around the waist, Xander grabbed Faith, Anya grabbed Xander, Willow grabbed Anya, and Tara established a one-armed grip around Willow, with the other arm tightly clutching baby Dawn. Then using the vine, Buffy hauled herself and her friends to safety. The Scoobies cheered, but their happiness was short-lived. They heard a growl, and turned, horrified to see that the Fyarl had caught up with them. It pounced, and the Scoobies screamed.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the whole thing had been make believe. The Scoobies were in Buffy's backyard, and the Fyarl was really Buffy's cousin Cordelia, holding Veruca, her new puppy.<p>

"What are you diaperbags screaming about?" Cordy frowned.

"We're about to get eated by a ferocious Fyarly demon" said Buffy, slightly embarassed, as the plastic fangs fell from her mouth.

"Were you pretending to be Angel again Buffy?" Cordelia smirked.

"Yep!" Buffy grinned. "He's my hero, and when I grow up, I wanna be just like him."

"Summers, you're no Angel. You're not even a speck of mud on his shoe" Cordy scoffed. Buffy's face fell. "You're never gonna have any real adventures. Face it, you're just a backyard baby with a diapey full of dreams." She walked away with a cruel chuckle, leaving her little cousin on the brink of tears.

"So.." said Xander, trying to break the awkward silence that followed. "Who wants to go look for cookies under stuffs?"

"I do!" Anya grinned. The pair ran off, leaving their friends to comfort Buffy.

"Don't listen to Cordelia, B" said Faith, using the nickname she had chosen for her friend.

"Yeah, she's always been a big meanie!" said Willow, agreeing with her new sister.

"I know" Buffy sighed, wandering over to where Giles, her Uncle and Tara's adoptive Father, had fallen asleep in a hammock in front of a portable TV. She sighed again at what she saw on screen.

_"Well, faithful viewers, I think we can call this journey a sucess" _said Angel, fleeing from a real Fyarl. _"Although, this demon does seem intent on making a meal of me!" _Giles woke, chuckling at the image on-screen, and lifted the children onto his lap. _"Until next time, this is Angel, of 'Angel Investigations Magical World."_

"Turn your back for a second and old Angel's demon food" Giles laughed, engaging in a tickle war with the girls. "But he always manages to wriggle out of trouble somehow!"

* * *

><p>AN: There's the first chapter :) In the actual movie, Grandpa, aka Giles, only appears in this scene, but as he and Jenny are now Tara's parents in my adaptation, his role is significantly expanded. Also, while Angel characters do fill the roles of the Wild Thornberries, don't expect a traditional Angel Investigations team, 'cause as readers of this series should already know, Cordy and Fred already have roles as Angelica and Susie.<p> 


	2. The Travers Cruise

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Scoobies stood on a dock with their families, staring up at a large boat. This was the world-famous Quentin Travers luxury cruise ship, on which they were supposed to be taking a vacation.<p>

"And Robert" said Cordelia's Mother, Candace, into her cellphone while her husband Carl stood nearby trying to close her over-packed suitcase which had burst open for the hundredth time that day, "Don't think that just because I'm on a luxury cruise in the South China Seas that I won't be sending messages, e-mails, and carrier pigeons on the hour!"

"Honey" Carl sighed, pulling her into a hug, "I thought we were going to leave work behind for seven fun filled days!"

"Silly, it's not all work" she chuckled, playfully slapping his arm. "I've signed up for every spa treatment, culminating in the Salem Retreat, where you're pressed between layers of hot rocks and ripe cranberries."

"It sounds wonderful" said Joyce, "But won't we all be busy with our children?" As if to emphasise her point, Dawn spilled a box of cookies all over the ground, and Joyce and Sheila had to rush over to stop Buffy and Faith from eating them.

"That's what the Kid-a-torium's for Joyce" Xander's Mother, Jessica grinned. "Every morning we just drop the little ones off and head for the all day Breakfast Buffet. I hear they make a mean egg-yolk omelette, and five kinds of sausage."

"I plan to use the seven kid-free days to reshape my physique!" said Anya's dad, D'Hoffryn, flexing his rather unimpressive muscles.

"Could happen" Jessica smirked. "The Earth was created in six."

"We signed Willow and Faith up for 'Pirate Play and Pillage class'" said Ira, Willow's Father.

"We put Tara down for that too" said Jenny.

"It's supposed to teach tolerance for the peg-legged" added Giles.

"Well, I think we should all take a moment to thank.. Oh" Joyce looked around for her husband, finding him absent. "Hank must have taken Oz for one last potty run. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"He better be" Carl frowned. "He's got all our tickets." Meanwhile, the Scoobies were talking to their friend Winifred Burkle, usually known as Fred, who was accompanying them on vacation. Fred may have been the same age as Cordelia, but that was where their similarities ended. Unlike Cordy, Fred was always kind and honest with the younger children.

"That sure is a nice cambera, Fred" said Buffy, inspecting her friend's new prized posession.

"Thanks, Buffy" Fred replied with a smile. "My Mommy got it for me so she can see everything she's missing."

"How come your Mommy and Daddy aren't coming on the cruiser with us?" Willow asked.

"Well, my Mommy's getting an award 'cause she 'scovered a new disease, and my Daddy's cutting the ribbon at the new Clem World theme park opening" Fred explained. Clem was the benevolent demon star of a popular children's show, which Fred's Father wrote. "But I said I wanted to come with you guys."

"And we're so glad you did, Winifred Burkle!" said Cordelia with mock sincerity as she appeared, arms laden with acessories for her new 'Lounge Singer Harmony' doll. She shoved a plastic spotlight into Fred's hands, and a plastic stage, on which she set her doll, into Anya's. "Now here, hold the spotlight for Lounge Singer Harmony." Of course, by 'Lounge Singer Harmony' Cordy had really meant herself. She turned on the toy microphone and began singing, loudly and off-key.

Cordy:**_ Dresses and shoes_**

**_Are the only thing's that I'll share!_**

She lightly elbowed Fred.

**_That's my rules!_**

**_La la la la la.._**

"I wonder if it's too late to call my Mommy.." Fred sighed. As Fred and the Scoobies feared the week of being bossed around by Cordelia that probably awaited them, the adults found something else to worry about. A horn sounded, and the ship began to drift away from the dock.

"Uh, isn't that our ship?" said Ira, pointing.

"It's sailing without us!" cried Carl in horror.

"Wait!" yelled Giles. The adults rushed along beside the boat, yelling and pleading with it to stop, but to no avail. And then..

"Ahoy, maties!" They turned at the sound of the familiar voice to see Hank, in a ship captain's uniform, standing on a small, un-seaworthy looking ship, Oz beside him. "Captain Hank at your service! Everyone climb aboard for seven fun filled days on the S.S Sarah Michelle! No fancy packaged tour here, just the thrill of the open sea, the smell of the salt air, and the joy of close friends and family!" The Scoobies, minus Cordy of course, giggled, excited by this new development, but the adults were considerably less enthusiastic. Sheila, Ira, Jenny, Giles, Jessica, and D'Hoffryn turned to glare at Joyce, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Carl, hold my shoes." Before her husband even had a chance to reply, Candace had leapt into the ocean, attempting to swim after the departing Travers Cruise Ship.


	3. An Unusual Radio Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

AN: In this chap, we have our first glimpse of the Angel gang! In this story, Connor is a hyperactive toddler to fill the role of Donnie, but the other 'Thornberries' will be portrayed as Angel's close friends instead of family members, and the part of Marrianne will be split between two characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm Queen of the world!" shouted Cordelia, imitating an iconic scene from 'Titanic' as she stood up the front of the leaky little boat, Lounge-singer Harmony still clutched in her hands.<p>

The S.S Sarah Michelle was currently sailing through a slightly choppy patch somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. While the adults, minus Hank of course, wandered around the vessel grumbling, the Scoobies, sitting in a makeshift playpen wearing life-jackets, were a lot more enthusiastic about the situation.

"Isn't this a great vacation guys?" asked Buffy, smiling.

"As long as 'The Queen' doesn't sing, I'm happy" replied Fred as she passed by the playpen. A wave suddenly washed over the ship and through the playpen, making the Scoobies slide around. Willow and Tara yelped in alarm, clinging to each other tightly, while the other Scoobies giggled.

"This is just like my bathie!" said Xander, grinning, before looking aound, slightly disappointed. "Only.. There's no rubber duckie, and I'm not nakie."

"There's a duckie" said Faith, pointing to a seagull that had just landed in the water nearby.

"Well, okay" Xander stood, grin returning. "Time to get nakie!"

"Nakie!" cried Anya happily, getting to her feet and beginning to strip alongside Xander.

"Nakie!" Buffy and Faith echoed in unison, also joining in. Willow and Tara groaned, covering their eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did this without consulting us Hank!" cried Ira as he and Giles joined the 'Captain' by the wheel, looking annoyed.<p>

"Nor can I!" Giles agreed, frowning. "Just look at poor Jenny!" He pointed to his wife who was throwing up over the side of the boat, sufering from severe sea-sickness. "This was supposed to be our Honeymoon!"

"Gee, sorry guys" said Hank with a mock-sigh. "And here I was thinking you'd be my First mates."

"Us?" said Ira.

"Really?" said Giles.

"Snap out of it, Gilligan wannabes!" Carl snapped, pushing past them and jabbing a finger at Hanks chest. "As soon as we reach the the next port, we're all getting off this rinky-dink tub, and getting on the Travers Cruise!"

"But don't you guys understand?" cried Hank, moving out among the group and instructing Ira to take the wheel, "If we were on a cruise right now, we wouldn't be together! Our kids would be dumped at some Play-centre, and the rest off us would be split up between the pools, the spas, and the mile-long breakfast buffets!" The other adults bowed their heads, looking guilty, but then Jessica looked up and gasped, eyes widening in horror.

"We're missing Canadian bacon Tuesday!"

Meanwhile, below deck, Joyce was cradling baby Dawn in one arm, and fiddling with the ship's radio with the other.

"Hello?" she said, turning the dial as she tried desperately to get a signal. The radio crackled to life.

_"Welcome Passengers, to what I would like to call the 'Voyage of a lifetime!'"_

"I've got a signal!" cried Joyce, causing all the adults, including a frowning Hank, to rush below deck. "I think it's from the Travers Cruise!"

"Quick, let me talk to them!" yelled Candice as she snatched the radio from Joyce, unknowingly shifting the dial a little.

_"Spike, Gunn, are you there?" _A high pitched, whiny voice broke through the static. _"We're having a little trouble with the wild child!"_

"Sounds like a disgruntled passenger" Jenny shrugged.

"Hello, Mr Travers?" Candice cried, shaking the radio a little. "Could you send a rescue boat to come pick us up? We're the squalid little boat in the middle of the ocean."

_"Spike?"_ Said the voice, confused.

"My muscles are atrophying as we speak!" wailed D'Hoffryn.

"We paid for spa treatments, and I'm not missing a single one!" yelled Carl.

* * *

><p>On a tropical Island not too far away, stood the person on the other end of the radio, a blonde haired teen vampire named Harmony Kendall, who also happened to be the real person on which Cordelia's dolls were based. Nearby at a fold up table set up near a Comvee, sat a green skinned, red horned demon named Lorne, and a young British man named Wesley. Connor, a hyperactive two-year old and the 'wild child' Harmony had referred to, was doing cartwheels around the campsite.<p>

_"Please, Mr Travers, help us!" _cried Giles' voice from the radio. _"My wife needs to see the ship's Doctor!"_

"Hang on, guys" Harmony grumbled as she fiddled the dial, "I think I'm picking up some lame-o soap opera."

_"What the bloody hell is it this time, Harm?" _came the tired voice of Angel's head camera man, Spike.

"Well," said Harmony, grabbing herself a soda from the fridge inside the Comvee before heading back out. "I made everyone lunch, so I shouldn't have to clean up too, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" shouted Lorne, annoyed. "All she did was hand us a jar of peanut butter!"

"Thank you for that, by the way" said Wesley, who was fixing himself a multi-tiered sandwich.

_"Look guys, can we settle this when the rest of us get home?" _said Gunn, Angel's other camera man.

"Sure" said Harmony sarcastically. "Any ETA on that since you've been gone since like, yesterday?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the island, deep in the rainforest, Spike and Gunn trailed along, cameras at the ready, behind Angel, who appeared to be searching for something.<p>

"We're still looking for that bloody God-King" said Spike into the radio, frowning.

"Hey, Angel!" cried Gunn, spotting something in the distance. "Look, is that a bit of blue?"

"Could be" said Angel, taking off at a run. "Hurry!" He pushed a branch aside, but it flung back and hit Spike in the face. "Look out for that branch! Here, God-King of the Primordium, come to Angel!"

* * *

><p>"I was talking here!" cried Harmony, annoyed.<p>

_"Sorry" _said Gunn, taking the radio from the temporarily incapacitated Spike. _"You guys are gonna be on your own for dinner again tonight."_

"You know," Harmony frowned, "Angel says we're a family, and normal families eat dinner together once in awhile.."

_"Hey guys" _came Angel's voice, _"Maybe I can lure out the God-King by imitating it's mating call!" _Angel began making weird noises.

"Okay, so we're not normal" Harmony sighed, "But as a teen, I reserve the right to alternately reject and embrace my family members!"

_"Consider us embraced, Harm" _said Spike, taking the radio back. _"Now keep an eye on Connor, it's going to rain and you know how that kid loves mud." _At that moment, Connor dove into a nearby mud puddle before anyone could stop him. _"See you tomorrow."_

"He totally just hung up on me!" Harmony whined. "And I was having such a sensitive moment!"

"Harmonica, you really are self-centred sometimes" said Lorne, pulling Connor out of the mud and wrapping him in a towel, before heading inside to clean him up.

"Am not!" Harmony yelled at the demon's back.

"Are too" Wesley mumbled, adding the final layer to his sandwich.

"Ahh!" She let out a yell of rustration before following Lorne and Connor inside. "What did Wesley just say about me? I can never understand his stupid accent!"

Wesley grinned, lifting his complete sandwhich and preparing to take a bite, when the heavens opened, rain poured down, and the sandwich fell apart, ruined.


	4. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the gang on the S.S Sarah Michelle were beginning to face much worse problems, as what was just a shower on the island had become a raging storm at sea.<p>

"Well, this is just great!" yelled Carl angrily as rain pelted down, and waves lashed the side of the ship. His anger was heightened as rough gust of wind blew away his sun-visor.

"Yeah, great vacation this is turning out to be, huh?" Jessica agreed, heading over to the playpen and scooping Xander up in one arm, Anya in the other. "Come on kids, we're going below deck." The other Scoobies' Mothers came for them to take them below too, except for Jenny, who was already below resting in an attempt to settle her stomach. Willow whimpered and tried feebly to reach back over Sheila's shoulder for Tara, not wanting her friend to be left behind at this scary time. Tara liked being left behind even less, but thankfully, Fred came by and helped her younger friend climb out of the playpen, piggy-backing her as she scampered along after the adults.

Hank pulled open the hatch to let them all down, and a swarm of rats streamed out of it. Hank chuckled nervously. Then, another gust of wind nearly tipped the boat and bowled them over.

"Come on, come on, go, go, go!" yelled Jessica, realising that rats were the least of their problems as she ushered her friends through the hatch. "We have to get the kids down where it's safe!"

Poor Oz was sent skidding around the ship, his paws unable to get traction on the slippery deck. As a particularly rough wave hit, Hank was knocked down, skidding over Oz and somehow getting the poor dog stuck up the back of his coat.

"Captain Hank!" cried D'Hoffryn, trying desperately to steer, "I can't hold the wheel!"

"Will you stop calling him Captain?" Carl shrieked. "He has no idea what he's doing!"

"I do so!" Hank yelled, standing and struggling towards the wheel with Oz still stuck in his coat. "Does anyone know where the breaks are in this thing?"

On the side of the boat, Candice was trying in vain to get cellphone reception.

"Robert, can you hear me?" she shouted uselessly into the handset. "I need you to divert a tropical storm!" At that moment, a huge wave rose up in front of the S.S Sarah Michelle.

"It's a forty-foot wall of water!" Hank gasped.

"We're going to need a bigger boat" said Giles in shock. Jessica peeked up from the hatch, eyes widening.

"Everyone get below!" she yelled. Those remaining on deck rushed for the hatch as the wave slowly engulfed the boat, sweeping Candice's cellphone from her hand into the water as it passed.

"Phone overboard!" she wailed.

"Candice, forget the phone!" Carl yelled.

"No!" she screamed, attempting to leap over the side of the boat after her beloved cell. "Robert!" Jessica caught hold of her ankle, dragging her towards the hatch. Everyone made it below deck just in time. The wave caused the S.S Sarah Michelle to capsize, as well as forcing it under water. The adults screamed as they tumbled around, while the Scoobies remained huddled together in the secure little area in which their parents had tucked them. Willow and Tara were attatched to each other like glue as always, Fred with her arms wrapped comfortingly around them, the duo being the two Scoobies she was closest to. Anya and Xander, neither being the most intelligent members of the gang, peeked through a porthole, giggling at a passing school of fish. Faith, usually the tough-girl of the group, had squealed in fright as soon as the boat went under, burying her face in Buffy's shoulder and clutching her arm with a vice-like grip. The next few seconds felt like an eternity, but the S.S Sarah Michelle resurfaced, though still upside down. Faith released Buffy's arm and shifted away from her, slightly embarassed.

"I wasn't ascared" she said, blushing.

"It's okay if you was scared" whispered Buffy, smiling at her. "I was scared, a little."

"Okay, maybe I was scared too.." Faith quietly admitted, smiling back. "Just a little."

After a few moments, the Scoobies began crawling out of their hiding place, and the adults stood up from their places sprawled around the ship, rubbing their bumps and bruises as they wondered what they were going to do next. Ira headed for the hatch, located on what was now the floor.

"Well, this is how we came in.."

"NO!" everyone else screamed, just a few seconds too late, as Ira wrenched open the hatch, letting water pour in at an unstoppable rate.

"Oh, my babies!" cried Joyce, rushing to fetch Buffy and Dawn before the rising water could swallow them up. The other parents quickly got the idea, making desperate grabs for their own children.

"Willow, Faith, hang onto me!" yelled Sheila, scooping a daughter into each arm.

"Tara! Tara, sweetheart, come to Mommy, quickly!" called Jenny, breathing a sigh of relief as the little girl reached her, and Giles pulled them both into a hug. Fred was perched on his shoulders, Giles having plucked her to safety a few moments before. Carl scooped up Cordelia, and D'Hoffryn was left responsible for both Anya and Xander, as Jessica was still trying to help Ira force the hatch shut again. Their efforts were fruitless, and as the water rose further, the grown-ups were in danger too.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Candice, pushing past the other panicking passengers, "Out of my way, I'm getting us out of this mess!"

"What are you going to do?" asked D'Hoffryn, confused. As if in answer to his question, Candice tore off the bottom of her dress, revealing her underwear. D'Hoffryn's jaw dropped, and Carl covered his friend's eyes, scowling. Candice then took off her shoe, intending to use the heel to smash a hole in the bottom/top of the boat through which to escape.

"Candice, don't!" cried Hank. "It's a rental!" Candice ignored him, smashing away until she had made a hole big enough to squeeze through.

"Come on!" Candice yelled as soon as she was outside, first pulling Joyce to safety, her children being the youngest, followed by D'Hoffryn with Xander and Anya, Sheila with Willow and Faith, Jenny with Tara, Giles with Fred, and Carl with Cordelia. Hank and Ira climbed out on their own.

"I'll be right behind you boys!" Jessica shouted, taking a deep breath before diving back into the water and through the open hatch, searching for something. She swam by a number of things, including Carl's sun-visor and Candice's cellphone, ignoring them, before finally finding what she was searching for, along with an added bonus. She resurfaced a short distance from the capsized boat, quickly paddling back to it, and gratefully taking the hand Giles offered to pull her up. "I got it" she gasped, handing the rescued item to Joyce. "Dawn's binky!"

"Oh Jessica, thank you" said Joyce gratefully.

"Binky!" cried Dawn happily, shoving it in her mouth.

"I thought this might come in handy too" Jessica continued, activating a self-inflating life raft and tossing it into the water beside them. "Abandon ship!"

No sooner than everyone had vacated the unfortunate vessel, the S.S Sarah Michelle disappeared into the ocean's depths, and this time did not resurface.

"I can't help feeling partially responsible" said Hank.


	5. Marooned

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>As the lonely little life raft floated over the ocean, it's occupants sat around feeling very dejected. Their short voyage on the S.S Sarah Michelle had ended even worse than they had thought, and they'd already thought it would be pretty bad. Giles hadn't helped matters when he pointed out that they seemed to have lost track of Oz at some point during the chaos.<p>

The Scoobies, none of whom were completely sure what was going on, were having varied reactions to the situation. Buffy and Faith were excited, Willow and Tara were slightly frightened, and Xander and Anya were just confused. Baby Dawn, exhausted by the ordeal, had fallen asleep in Joyce's arms. Fred was comforting Willow and Tara, while Cordelia, as usual, was only thinking about how all this would affect her. She couldn't have any fun if the adults were all upset, so she decided to cheer them up. To do this, Cordy set up Lounge singer Harmony on the edge of the raft, and started her music. Fred groaned, covering her ears.

Cordelia: **_There's got to be a morning after,_**

**_If we can hold on through the night._**

"I know we can!" Cordy grinned, drawing small smiles from some of the adults.

**_We have a chance to find the sunshine,_**

**_Let's keep on looking for the light!_**

At that moment, a magical thing happened. The clouds parted, and a beam of sunlight shone down onto a familiar scruffy red dog that was swimming madly towards the boat.

"Oz!" cried Hank happily. "Come on, Oz, good boy!" Oz leapt joyfully onto the raft and into his master's arms, while his bushy tail swept Lounge Singer Harmony and all her accessories into the ocean. Cordy's eyes widened in horror.

"HARMONY OVERBOARD!" she screamed, running to the edge and collapsing into a fit of sobs when she realised her beloved toy was gone. "No, no no.."

"There there Princess, don't cry" said Candice, pulling her daughter against her. "We've all lost something today. I lost my cellphone with 100 free minutes, Daddy lost his favourite sun-visor, and Uncle Hank lost all our respect.." She and all the other adults turned to glare at Hank, who bowed his head guiltily. Buffy looked up at him with a sad expression. Why was everyone so mad at her Daddy?

* * *

><p>Eventually, everyone settled down for a troubled night's sleep on the open sea. When the Sun rose the next morning, the raft was headed for a small deserted Island. This was in fact the other side of the Island that Angel and his crew were filming on, but they weren't to know that yet. As the raft reached the shallow waters near the Island, Cordelia stirred, opening her eyes to see the Island, and on it's shore, what she thought was the most wonderful thing in the world.<p>

"Harmony!" she cried happily, leaping out of the raft and running towards her beloved doll, only to be knocked over by an incoming wave as soon as she retrieved it. She began coughing up the water she'd swallowed, and the noise woke Buffy, who quickly roused the other Scoobies.

"Wake up, guys" she said excitedly, "We're at the bacation place!"

"That was a nice nappy" said Xander as he woke, stretching.

"Yeah" agreed Anya with a yawn. "It was just like when my Mommy used to rock me to beddie-bye."

"Well, I likes a bed that doesn't move" said Willow, leaning over the side of the boat looking rather green, while Tara rubbed her back. As the Scoobies' conversation, which he heard as a stream of unintelligible baby babble, reached his ears, Hank woke, and, when the haze of sleep cleared from his eyes to reveal the island, he beamed.

"Land ho!" he yelled, waking the others and scooping Buffy into his arms as he ran onto the shore.

"I'll never set foot on water again!" cried D'Hoffryn, dropping to his knees and kissing the sand, before spitting out a mouthful of it.

"Where are we?" asked Joyce, protectively clutching Dawn to her chest as she looked around.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Candice excitedly. "The palm trees, the white sand, the crystal blue water.. We've landed on an island resort!"

"The place looks pretty deserted.." said Jessica skeptically.

"Oh Jessica, the best ones always are! Just look for a Cabana boy carrying towels. Helooo!" Candice called into the mountains, with an obvious echo. "I need a double espresso, chop chop!"

"Don't worry, I've got a map" said Hank proudly, setting Buffy down and pulling the slightly water damaged map from his pocket, examining it. "Hmm. We left here, we capsised there.. Okay, I know exactly where we are. It's this tiny little Island called.." His face fell.

"Uninhabited" finished Giles with a frown, reading over his cousin's shoulder.

"You mean we're the only people here?" cried Jenny, beginning to panic.

"Oh don't worry, we'll just have to get back in the boat and row to another island, preferably one with coffee.." Candice reached the spot where the raft had been, eyes widening in horror. "The liferaft's gone!"

"Gone?" cried Carl, running over. "Where could it have gone?"

"Out there!" She pointed out to sea just in time for the group to see the raft get caught on a sharp rock, deflating.

"Oh Good Lord!" cried Giles, "Could this trip get any worse?"

"We're marooned, with no food!" cried D'Hoffryn in terror. "How soon before we all turn cannibal? I have to get out of here!" He ran around in circles, screaming.

"And we really believe that guy's a powerful demon leader?" said Jessica, raising an eyebrow.


	6. Lorne's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Angel, Gunn, and Spike had returned from their trek.<p>

"Morning Wes, Lorne" Angel greeted his friends, once again seated at the table outside, Lorne with a squirming Connor in his lap.

"We were up all night looking for that bloody God-King" Spike explained with a groan.

"Hi guys" Lorne grinned, before turning towards the Comvee and shouting through the slightly open window. "Hey Harmony, they're back!" Upon hearing these words, Harmony burst out the door of the Comvee with a wide smile plastered on her face, carrying a tray loaded with two batches of warm muffins, some mugs, and two pots.

"Ta-da!" said Harmony proudly, setting the tray down on the table. "Blood Muffins and fresh blood for Angel and Spike, and coconut muffins and coffee for Gunn!"

"Damn Harmony, this was really nice of you" said Gunn, taking a muffin.

"They do look great" said Angel, chugging his blood, "But I'm afraid we're going to have to eat and run."

"Really delicious though," added Spike, scooping the remaining Blood muffins into his free arm before following Angel back towards the forest.

"What? But you just got here!" cried Lorne.

"We know, guys" Gunn sighed, "But the Council is expecting this God-King footage today, and we still haven't got it."

"Yeah" Spike agreed. "Hey Angel, I think we should split up."

"What?" cried Angel, devastated. "I thought we were really starting to get along!" Spike gave him a look that said 'Youre an idiot'. "Oh, you meant to look for the God-King" said Angel sheepishly, catching on. "Yeah, let's do that.."

"I can't believe this!" shrieked Harmony, running after the three men as they headed off. "You guys are always working! When's the last time we took a vacation?"

"Harmony, we travel all over the world" Gunn pointed out, still walking.

"I want a _family_ vacation" Harmony clarified. "You know, where we fight over the bar of hotel soap?"

"And Harmony hogs all the good towels?" added Lorne, catching up.

"And we order room service!"

"And do goofy family activities!"

"Yes, goofy sounds really good right now!"

"Gee guys, we didn't realise you felt this strongly" said Spike. Their hopes rose, but were soon dashed. "I promise that when we get back, we'll do goofy family activities." A few seconds later, the trio had disappeared into the rainforest. And a few seconds after that, Lorne started packing his own bag.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Harmony, annoyed. "You're leaving too?"

"Uh-huh" Lorne nodded.

"Fine, go" she huffed. "I was just going to hang out on the beach today anyway.."

"Harmony" Lorne frowned, slipping the bag over his shoulders, "Are you forgetting that I can speak any language, human, demon, or animal?"

"Sadly, no" Harmony sighed. "What's your point?"

"My point, Harmonica, is that I'm going to go find this God-King so we can leave, and if we're lucky, maybe we'll actually take a vacation!"

"Oh!" said Harmony, grinning.

"Do you want to come along, Wes?" Lorne asked, turning to his friend.

"I'd rather be stuck with Harmony's whining all day than risk my life in an uncharted tropical rainforest, thank you very much" Wesley replied, concentrating on the book he was reading.

"Huh?" said Harmony, unable to understand a word.

"Wesley's staying here" Lorne smirked, before heading off on his own journey around the island. Meanwhile, Connor had begun throwing Gunn's forgotten coconut muffins at the birds.

"Connor, no!" cried Harmony, rushing over to stop him. "I did not slave all day under a hot stove for you to feed the birds! Wesley, stop him!"

"I don't know what you expect me to do" Wesley shrugged. "Angel and Lorne are the only ones the boy ever listens to." Harmony let out a groan of frustration at his unhelpful information, then attempted to snatch the muffins away from Connor, who took them and ran off, giggling madly, and throwing the whole plate into the air. One landed on Harmony's head.

"When I write about my life, and I will" the teen vampire scowled, picking crumbs from her hair, "I will _not _be nice about it!"


	7. Cordelia, Island Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>"Okay kiddies" said Jessica as she placed Xander in the makeshift playpen the adults had built, where the other children already sat making sandcastles. Well, except for little Dawn who was about to put a handful of sand in her mouth, until Tara, the slightly older and more responsible member of the group, stopped her. "You lot play here while the Mommies and Daddies ward off the SPECTRE OF DOOM!" she directed the last part of her statement at the passing Hank, who yelped and dropped the pile of sticks he was carrying for firewood. As the Scoobies continued to play, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation, Cordelia marched over to the playpen, nearly knocking down Fred who was wandering around taking photos of stuff.<p>

"Listen up, twerps!" she announced, climbing into the playpen and stomping on Buffy and Faith's sandcastle, making both girls pout, "We're stucked on a topical island that don't gots no people on it!"

"But we're here, Cordelia" said Faith, confused.

"I mean people who matter!" Cordy snapped. Anya, still working on her sandcastle, was clearly not paying attention, so Cordy grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "We gots no food, and no cookies!" Seeing that the Scoobies were beginning to look a little worried, Fred intervened.

"You don't know what your talking about, Cordelia" she frowned.

"Oh yeah?" Cordy scowled. "I saw a movie 'bout it once. These little kids were all alone on an island, 'til they growed up and turned wild. The boy growed a beard down to his feet, and they had to wear rags for clothes!" The Scoobies gasped. "That's not the worstest part" Cordelia smirked, hiding behind a bush and beginning to sing.

Cordy: **_This isn't like our park back home_**

**_With slides,_**

**_And pools,_**

**_And swings._**

**_It's a creepy little Island,_**

She leapt out of the bushes, startling Willow and Tara.

**_With great big scary things!_**

Cordy used her hands to simulate pincers chomping on Dawn, who whimpered, while the other Scoobies began to panic.

**_Where mutant lobsters crawl around,_**

**_Chompin' on little kids,_**

**_And water wings cant save you from the_**

**_Slimy squishy squids!_**

She paused, puffing her chest out proudly.

**_That's why you need a Princess,_**

**_Someone beautiful- hmm, like me!_**

**_To save you from the scary claws _**

**_That grab you from the tree!_**

Cordelia imagined herself in a grass skirt with a crown of flowers, the Scoobies as her adoring servants.

_**So if you don't wanna end up being mutant lobster food, **_

_**Then keep your Island Princess in a really happy mood!**_

Cordy grinned, ordering the Scoobies around.

**_That means no blowing bubbles!_**

**_That means no making smells!_**

**_That means no bugging me to wear my royal shells, ha!_**

**_Just do the things I tell you,_**

**_Like bow when I walk by!_**

The Scoobies bowed, though Faith did so rather grudgingly.

**_Listen when I speak to you,_**

**_But don't look me in the eye!_**

With a flash of Fred's camera, Cordelia's fantasy crumbled. Cordy frowned at the resulting unattractive picture of herself, while Fred smirked.

Fred: **_You're not some 'Island Princess'!_**

**_There's not a squishy squid!_**

**_There are no mutant lobsters that would ever eat a kid!_**

Fred turned to the Scoobies, pulling them all up from their positions bowing in the sand.

**_Don't listen to her stories,_**

**_She always misbehaves!_**

**_She's trying to scare you Scoobies into being Island slaves!_**

Cordelia scowled.

Cordy: **_Why do you always have to be so good and nice and cheeky?_**

**_Just face the fact that on this Island it's Princess Cordelia-tiki!_**

Cordelia glared at the Scoobies, daring them to defy her. Gulping, they all bowed, and Cordy once again envisioned herself in her Island Princess costume.

**_So if you don't wanna end up being mutant lobster food, _**

**_Just keep your Island Princess in a really happy mood!_**

**_Keep your Island Princess in a really happy mood!_**

**_Yeah!_**

As the 'Princess' danced around in victory, Fred sighed. She loved the Scoobies, really, but sometimes it was frustrating trying to prove to her young friends that Cordelia was duping them.


	8. The Circle Of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the bickering adults were trying unsuccessfully to plan the group's next move.<p>

"It's obvious" said Hank, "The first thing we need to do is build a signal fire!"

"You know what else is obvious? You're an idiot!" Carl snapped.

"We have to find something to eat" said Joyce, concerned. "All I saved was a few jars of.." At that moment, D'Hoffryn walked by, fingers buried in one of the very jars Joyce had saved, the rest of it smeared around his mouth. "..baby food."

"I never knew strained peas and apricots went so well together!" D'Hoffryn grinned, eagerly tucking in.

"You ate the baby food?" Jenny shrieked, grabbing the demon by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Babies don't need food!" said D'Hoffryn pulling a way from her, eyes flashing wildly. "I need to keep my strength up, for when you lot try to throw me into the soup pot!"

"He's delusional!" cried Joyce.

"This is all your fault!" growled Carl, jabbing a finger at his younger brother's chest.

"My fault?" said Hank in disbelief. "How?"

"Whose idea was the 'Hank Cruise To Doom'?" said Candice sarcastically.

"Good Lord, Candice!" said Giles with a frown, being one of the few who realised that blaming Hank wouldn't fix anything. "I'd expect that kind of insult from D'Hoffryn or Ira, but not.."

"What did you just say?" frowned Ira, annoyed.

"I should have never left Paris!" cried Sheila. As chaos broke out around her, Jessica glanced over at the children, playing innocently in the sand. _They _should be their first priority. This arguing would get them nowhere. So, Jessica fought her way out of the fray, picked up a stick, and began to draw a circle in the sand around them. The group fell silent, wondering what she was doing.

"This is the Circle of Chaos" Jessica announced when she'd finished. "If we're going to survive this Island, we can't ever set foot in the Circle of Chaos." After a moment, Ira stepped out of the circle.

"Wow" he grinned. "I feel better already!" With that, everybody else scrambled out.

"Good" said Jessica with an approving nod. "Now, we don't know when we'll get off this island. Until we do, we're gonna need order, and to have order, we need a leader. Any volunteers?" Hank raised his hand.

"Hank" said Joyce firmly as the other adults glared at him, "Put down your hand." Hank sighed and obeyed. Of course, this still didn't solve the problem of who would be leader.

"I nominate Jessica!" said Candice suddenly.

"I accept" Jessica grinned. "All in favor of me, raise your hand." They all did so, except for one.

"Hang on" Hank frowned, "You're all going to blindly follow Jessica just because she drew a circle in the sand?"

"Yes!" the adults snapped in unison.

"Thank you" said Jessica, just a little smug. "For my first act as your rightfully elected leader" she paused, picking up the diaper bag and dumping it in Hank's arms, "I'm assigning Hank to baby-watch. The rest of you follow me. As they headed off, Hank sighed, walking over and slumping a short distance away from the playpen.

"All I wanted was a little adventure" Hank sighed to himself. "Now everyone and there brother is blaming me for this mess.."

* * *

><p>Buffy watched her Father with a concerned expression.<p>

"Cordelia" she asked, turning to her cousin who sat perched on a nearby rock while Xander and Anya fanned her with palm leaves, "Are the other growed ups mad at my Daddy?"

"That's a blunderstatement" Cordy scoffed. "He's in big trouble! It's 'cause of him we're gonna have to live here forever!" Buffy paused, thinking.

"Well.. Maybe we can help."

"You Scoobies are gonna help?" Cordelia laughed. "You can't even keep your fingers out of your nose!" Xander, who had in fact been picking his nose, stopped, looking sheepish.

"We gots to try, Cordy" said Buffy, determined. She rummaged through their toys and found her binoculars, using them to look around the Island. "There!" she cried happily, looking up a hill in the distance. "Guys, I think that's the drainforest, just like we sawed on Angel's TB show!"

"Does that mean Angel's here?" asked Faith, excited.

"What makes you think that broody vampire guy is on this stinky Island?" Cordy frowned.

"It's where he was lastest time we sawed him" said Buffy, turning to her friends. "He was getting eated by that crocogator, 'member?"

"I'd rather not" said Willow.

"M-Me neither" said Tara. Buffy wasn't listening, too busy making plans.

"I bet if we go in there, we could find Angel!" she grinned.

"He can help us get home" added Fred, picking up baby Dawn to place her in her nearby stroller, "And then nobody would be mad at your Daddy no more!"

"And I wouldn't have to share the waffle I gots in my diapie!" Xander grinned.

"Xander!" Anya hissed, annoyed.

"I mean, if I _had _a waffle in my diapie" he chuckled. Clambering out of the playpen, the Scoobies headed for the forest.

"See ya, Cordy" Fred smirked, pushing Dawn's stroller.

"Hey, get back here!" Cordelia yelled as the group disappeared into the trees, ignoring her. "You Scoobies better listen to me, or else!"


	9. The Real Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>Hank, failing miserably at his assigned task of baby-watch, did not notice the Scoobies departure. He was too busy trying to think of a way to redeem himself to his fellow castaways.<p>

"I'll show them" he muttered to himself, emptying the contents of his pockets onto the sand in front of him. "I'm going to build a signal fire that will have us all off this island in no time! Let's see what we've got here. Gum, my special 'writes upside down pen' and a disposable razor." He frowned at the items. "Great. I can chew, shave, and write about it.. On my head." Hank gave a sigh of defeat.

"I can't believe it, Harmony. Those Scoobies always do whatever I say!" said a very grumpy Cordelia to her doll as he marched up and stomped write over her Uncle's few remaining treasures, breaking the pen. "What's all this junk?"

"This is not just 'junk', Cordelia" said Hank, defending the things he too had deemed useless moments before. "These everyday items can be used to.. That's it!" His eyes brightened. "I'll build a radio and send out a distress signal!" Hank scooped everything into his arms, rushing off excitedly to begin his work. "Cordelia, keep an eye on the babies for me will you?"

"I have to babysit those half-pipes?" cried Cordy in disbelief. "That's dog's work!" As she said this her cunning little mind formed an idea, and she walked over and kicked Oz, who had been curled up sleeping under a tree. The poor dog, a little under the weather after his ordeal, looked up wearily, nose dripping. "Oz, watch the Scoobies!" Cordelia ordered. "I got 'portant things to do, like find somebody to be my loyal subjects!" As Cordy left, Oz glanced over at the adult's makeshift playpen, panicking to see that they were not in it. The dog stood, wearing what looked like a concerned expression. He had never lost the Scoobies before, and he was not about to start now. After a quick but fruitless survey of the beach, Oz took his search into the rainforest, with only his stuffy nose to guide him.

* * *

><p>"Jessica, this vacation stinks!" Cordy declared to her doll, as she headed in the opposite direction to the one Oz had chosen. "I've been walking for forever, and nobody's come along to carry me yet." As she grumbled, she spotted a parrot flying over her head, with a familiar coconut muffin in it's beak. "Hey, that bird's got a cupcake! Drop it, beak-head!" Unfortunately, the bird misinterpreted her instructions, and pooped right on her face. "Ew ew ew!" Cordy shrieked. As she jumped around, trying to get the stuff off, she stubbed her toe on a rock. "Ow ow ow!" This really wasn't a good day for little Cordelia Chase. After the pain had faded to a dull throb, she stumbled on into a patch of bushes, grumbling to herself. "There's gotta be somebody 'round here I can boss!" Thankfully, fate finally decided to be a little kinder to Cordy. She heard some voices, and dashed forward, peeking through the bushes into a clearing, the very same clearing in which the Angel Investigation's team had set up camp. Harmony was lounging about in a sun chair, while poor Wesley had been forced to paint her toenails.<p>

"This is so humiliating" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, your stupid accent is bugging me!" said Harmony, briefly looking up. "Just keep quiet, hand me those chips and keep painting!"

"Harmony" gasped Cordelia from her hiding spot, awestruck. "It's the_ real_ Harmony! And she's got that mini-Giles looking guy waiting on her hoof and mouth! I could learn a lot from her!" With that, Cordy crashed out of the bushes and marched right over to Harmony, nearly giving Wesley a heart attack in the process.

"What in the world?.."

"Pipe down, four-eyes!" Cordy snapped. "Hey Miss Harmony lady, teach me how to be bossy!" Harmony, lost in her own world, didn't respond. "Hey, lady!"

"Who's calling me a lady?" Said Harmony annoyed, her attention finally caught. "I am a teen!" She looked around and spotted Cordy, confused. "Uh, Where did you come from? Angel said this was supposed to be a deserted Island."

"I'm Cordeli-tiki, the Island Princess" Cordelia announced, doing a twirl. "But I lost my touch for being bossy, so you gotta teach me! And I'm thirsty!" She snatched a drink from Harmony's table and sculled the whole thing, before thrusting the empty cup towards Wesley. "No ice cubes next time!"

Wesley sat for a moment, dumbstruck, then bolted into the rainforest, intending to find Lorne and inform him of this new development.


	10. It's A Jungle Out Here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Scoobies were venturing up a hill that would lead them deeper into the forest.<p>

"There's the drainforest, guys!" said Buffy excitedly as she pushed Dawn's stroller over the top of the hill. "I bet we'll find Angel down there!"

"Now you're talking, Buffy" Fred grinned, as the Scoobies rushed down the hill.

"Wait!" cried Willow, she and Tara trailing a short distance behind.

"W-Wait for us!" Tara stuttered.

Buffy, leading the group, looked around in awe.

Buffy: **This place is different than our own backyard!**.

Willow and Tara clung to each other, nervous.

Willow & Tara: **We hope we haven't gone too far..**.

Faith twirled through the trees.

Faith: **We're somewhere's new,**

**And we haven't a** **clue! **.

Fred happily snapped photos of everything, gasping when a butterfly changed colour before her eyes.

Fred: **I just saw that butterfly turn blue!**.

Anya: **This is a strange and mysterious place..**.

Anya yelped as she saw a bug snapped up in the jaws of a carnivorous flower.

Xander chased a swarm of insects, oblivious to his best friend's distress.

Xander: **With lots of yummy buggies or us to chase!**.

Willow: **We're walking and we don't know where..**.

Willow stumbled and got herself caught in a large spiderweb, which Tara quickly worked to free her from.

Scoobies: **Ooh-wee,**

**It's a jungle out** **here!**.

The group continued on, excited by their surroundings.

Faith: **This place is really neat! **.

Xander dug some worms from a patch of mud.

Xander: **Lots of wormies for us to eat!**.

Buffy: **Lots of furry things everywhere you stare..**.

Buffy gave baby Dawn a few fuzzy caterpillars to play with.

Anya jumped around and scratched at her diaper, looking uncomfortable.

Anya:** Feels like I got some in my underwear!**.

A few monkeys swung by, making the Scoobies giggle.

Buffy: **Monkey's swinging all around!**.

Fred, Being the oldest, was beginning to see the more serious side of their situation.

Fred: **I wonder if we're ever gonna get found..**.

Meanwhile, Faith had climbed a tree and was currently swinging on a vine.

"Faith, what are you doing?" cried Willow in panic. "Get down from there!"

Faith ignored her.

Faith: **We're havin' lots of fun,**

**Hey,**

**Look over** **there!**.

"Whoopee! Jungle!" Baby Dawn cooed.

Xander woke a snake that had been sleeping on a tree branch, causing it to gaze around hungrily at the Scoobies.

Xander: **Great big snake hanging from a tree..**.

Tara cowered against Willow.

Tara: **I h-hopes that it d-don't eat up m-me**.

Fred pointed out a lizard to Anya, before snapping a picture of it.

Fred:** Fat green lizard looking me in the eye..**.

The lizard snapped up a fly that flew past. Anya yelped, and Fred gulped.

**I sure am glad that I'm not that fly!**.

Anya tried to distract herself from the trauma by focusing on a flock of birds.

Anya: **Prettyful birdies singing a song,**

**Tweet** **tweet!**.

Willow had got her head caught in a flower, but Tara quickly pulled her free.

Willow: **I hope we don't stay here for long..**.

Buffy: **We've gots a job to do and we're heading up there!**.

Buffy pointed at a slope.

**Look sharp, **

**It's a jungle out** **here! **.

Faith: **We gots a job to do and we're heading up there!**

**Look sharp, **

**It's a jungle out here!**.

Scoobies: **Oo-wee, **

**It's a jungle out here!**.

* * *

><p>As the Scoobies continued on their journey through the 'drainforest', Xander gathered bugs. He grabbed a centipede from a tree branch and lifted it towards his mouth.<p>

"Well, down the hatch.."

"Xander, no!" Anya shrieked.

"Sorry" said Xander, offering the centipede to his friend. "Did you want a bite?"

"No" said Anya. "I don't think we should eat bugs no more.."

"That's crazy talk, Anyanka" Xander frowned. "We've been raised on bugs!"

"I know it Alexander, but that was before I saw that poor fly get eated by that big mean ol' flower!" Anya snapped. "Now you let that buggy go right now!"

Xander sighed sadly, releasing the centipede back onto it's branch. His eyes filled with tears.

"If I knowed the last bug I eated, would be the last bug I eated.. I would've eated it slower!"

Meanwhile, at the head of the group, Buffy discovered a vital clue to their quest.

"Look guys, growed up feet prints!" she cried excitedly, pointing at a trail of footprints. Xander and Anya, forgetting their conflict over the centipede, rushed to take a closer look. "Angel musta made 'em!"

"Let's go!" yelled Faith eagerly.

The Scoobies rushed off along the trail.. Well, most of them.

Tara was leaning against a tree, waiting for Willow to finish going potty in the bushes. Neither of them noticed their friends leaving.

"You know, Tara, it's a lot easier going potty in the drainforest than at home" said Willow happily as she pulled up her pants, heading back to where her friend was standing. "You don't have to worry about getting any on the floor or nothin'.. Uh, where is everybody?"

"They're j-just over.." Tara pointed to where her friends had been a few moments before. "Uh-oh."

"Buffy?" called Willow.

"F-Faith?" called Tara.

There was no response.

"Wait for us!" The girls screamed in panic as they tried to rush after their friends, unfortunately heading in the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no, Willow and Tara got left behind! Will they find the others?<p> 


	11. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Lorne was seeking out information on the whereabouts of the God-King.<p>

"Excuse me, little fella" he asked a small monkey hiding in the tree he had climbed, "I'm looking for the God-King whose supposed to live in this forest. Have you seen her?"

"Sure" the little monkey began, "She's.."

"Ahhhhh!" Wesley shrieked, swinging through the forest on a vine and smashing into the tree, frightening away the monkey.

"Wesley!" Lorne snapped, annoyed. "He was about to tell me where the God-King is!" Unfortunately, Wesley seemed too hyped up to care.

"Lorne, you'll never believe it!" he cried, grabbing the empath demon's shoulders. "There's a little girl at camp, and she's a miniature Harmony, in every way! She's bossy, she's loud.. She's hideous!"

Unfortunately, Lorne hadn't been listening to a word Wesley said, having become distracted by the familiar scruffy red dog sniffing around the bottom of the tree.

"Wes, look!" he cried, pointing. "What's that dog doing here?"

"Oh, spreading his fleas on an unsuspecting world." Wesley was _not _a dog person.

"It shouldn't be here on it's own" Lorne frowned, grabbing a vine and indicating for Wesley to hold on. "Let's go talk to it." They swung down from tree, crashing into Oz as he lifted his leg to.. Well, you know.

"Hey!" Oz yelped, "Can't you give a dog a little warning? I'm trying to do my business here!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you" said Lorne.

Oz looked surprised, then shook his head.

"You know, it's funny" the dog chuckled, "For a second there, I thought you were actually talking to me."

"Uh.. I was."

"You were?" Oz jumped up with his paws on Lorne's chest. "You were talking to me? How?"

"I can talk to animals, and all other demons" Lorne explained. "Do you want us to come back when you're done?"

"Nah, it's okay, I was just marking" said Oz, jumping off Lorne and lifting his leg in a proud pose. "Oz was here!" Lorne laughed, and Oz lowered his leg, embarassed, before remembering that he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Oz, full name 'Down Oz, down, get off that couch!"

"I'm Lorne" Lorne chuckled, "And this is Wesley."

"Nice to.. Ahchoo!" Oz sneezed in Wesley's face.

"Oz was here, too" said Wesley, disgusted, as he wiped snot from his cheek.

"Sorry about that" said Oz sheepishly. "I've been sneezing all day, my sniffer's on the blink. I can't even sniff my own butt, and believe me, I've tried!"

"Charming, isn't he?" said Wesley sarcastically. Lorne ignored him.

"Oz, what are you doing out here in the rainforest?" The demon asked.

"Well" said Oz, looking ashamed, "I kinda.. lost my babies."

"Lost your babies?" Lorne gasped. "That's terrible!"

"He was probably too busy drinking from the toilet.."

"I was not!" Oz growled at Wesley. "I was sleeping!"

"That was my next guess" Wes smirked.

"Hey, this is serious!" Oz snapped. "Usually the kids wander off, I find them, no problem. But I can't smell!" He cried dramatically, imitating a swoon. "I may as well not even call myself a dog!"

"Hey, don't worry" said Lorne, scratching the dog's head. "We'll help you find your babies, and we won't tell anybody you lost them."

"Really?" Oz perked up, tail wagging. "Thank you, thank you!" He licked Lorne's face.

"Friendly fella, aren't you?" Lorne chuckled.

"Animals" said Wesley, rolling his eyes.


	12. The Willow-Connor Switcheroo

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

><p>"Buffy!" called Willow desperately as she and Tara wandered through the Rainforest, hopelessly lost. "Xander!"<p>

"Anya, w-where are you?" Tara tried, but it was no use. Their friends were obviously not within shouting distance.

Things only got worse for the two most nervous Scoobies when the same parrots who had earlier stolen Harmony's muffins, and pooped on Cordelia, came swooping past, startling poor Willow and causing her to fall into a puddle of mud.

"Eugh! We should've never lefted the beach!" The little redhead groaned.

"I kn-know" Tara sighed as she helped her friend up. "C-Come on, we'll g-go and g-get some of that m-mud off your c-clothes, then we can k-keep looking for the others."

* * *

><p>Eventually, they found a pool at the bottom of a small waterfall. Tara waited a short distance away, keeping an eye out for the other Scoobies, while Willow got cleaned up.<p>

_"This is the way we wash our clothes, wash our clothes, wash our clothes." _Willow, standing in her underpants in the shallow water, sang nervously as she dunked her shirt and shorts into the pool, rinsing off the mud. _"This is the way we wash our clothes, early in the Morning.." _Willow laid her clothes out to dry at the water's edge. A shadowy figure rustled through the bushes, and Willow yelped.

"Tara?!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Have you moveded closer?"

"N-no.."

Okay, so the thing in the bushes wasn't Tara. That didn't automatically mean it was a monster.. Did it? There was a small splash, as a figure darted into the waterfall. Willow gulped as she turned to look at it.

It was Connor, but due to a bunch of red flowers that had become caught in the boy's hair during his wild run, and the distorting effect of the water, Willow mistook him for a mirror image of herself.

"Oh, you're just my 'flection!" She gasped, relieved. She waved, and Connor, going along with the mirror idea, waved with her. "Hi, Willow!"

"Igiddy wobbidy woo, bop bop!" Connor replied

"Ah!" Willow cried, panicking. "A 'flection's not 'sposed to talk back!" She turned away from the Waterfall, thinking.

Connor, mischievous little fellow that he was, took this opportunity to creep back over to the edge of the pool, intending to have some more 'Fun' with his new friend.

"I've been ascared of lots of stuff before" Willow frowned, "But I've never been ascared of me!" She looked back at the waterfall, surprised to find her ''flection' gone. "Hey, where'd it go?" The little redhead stuck her head through the waterfall. "Hello, Willow?" No reply. Willow pulled her head back out, annoyed, shaking water from her now drenched hair. "That's not very nice, 'flection! From now on, I'm not gonna make funny faces with you!"

Connor's hands darted out of the bushes, snatching away Willow's clothes. She spotted him out the corner of her eye.

"Hey!" She gasped. "You can't be a 'flection, 'flections don't need clotheses!"

"Hee hee hee!" Connor giggled madly, putting on Willow's clothes.

"Give them back!" Willow yelled.

"Nup nup!" Connor shook his head, instead tossing her his own tiger-stripe shorts.

Willow climbed out of the pool and pulled them on, not comfortable to be running around the Rainforest in nothing but underpants. Connor scrambled up a tree, then dangled himself upside down from a branch, giving Willow a wedgie.

"Ow!" She cried, "Stop that!"

Connor did so, leaping out of the tree and running off into the bush, babbling unintelligibly.

"Hey!" Willow yelled, trying to fix her pants as she took off in pursuit of the Rainforest Thief, "Come back here! Give me my clotheses!"

Connor reached the spot where Tara was waiting for Willow, sweeping the surprised little girl onto his shoulders.

"Ah!" Tara yelped. "Wh-Who are you?" Put me d-down! Willow! Willow, h-help!"

"No!" Willow yelled, arriving just in time to see Connor making off with her friend, and tried to run faster after them. "Let her go! Keep the clotheses, but let my friend go, you meanie!"

Unfortunately, poor Willow was no match for Connor's part-vampire speed, and was soon worn out, watching helplessly as the semi-wild boy disappeared into the distance with Tara.

"Now I've losted all my friends.." She sighed sadly.


End file.
